Power Couple of Disgust: Mix
by Saint Danielle
Summary: The random oneshots, drabbles and mini-stories about the couple of Nao Sadatsuka and Soma Yukihira! Requests are open. The Rating will change from T to M in some chapters.
1. My Pet Demon

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, guys! No SnS belongs to me!

 **Author's Note:**

This one has been planned for some long time. You see, I really wanted to make the story about Nao x Soma but I just couldn't pick one! So, my dear camdawg reader, I guess you will have to bear with the bvunch of random oneshots and drabbles!

Still, I hope you guys will love this!

* * *

 _My Pet Demon._

* * *

 _Sadatsuka Nao has always been amazed at how quickly people get adapted to the changes once they are accepted by the "elite" of the society._

 _No, seriously, just think about this. How many people started accepting so many awful things (like twerking, for example) as something cool and edgy once it was presented by the celebrity of some kind? This was just ridiculous. And Sadatsuka was not going to accept it otherwise. Having spent her entire life as the social outcast, Nao has developed the strong dislike for things people considered "trendy". The very word annoyed her and made her want to go and hide somewhere with no shallow copycat standing near her._

 _Now, back to the topic, you might be wondering what this new "cool trend" in the human world was, right?_

 _One word. Six letters._

 _ **D.E.M.O.N.S.**_

 _Crazy, right?_

 _It all started a few years ago when the group of scientists discovered the ancient cave with the people, as they thought at that time, in some kind of coma. And what did they do? Well, in the classical tradition of every horror movie, they poked the sleeping people with the sticks and awakened them. The next thing everyone knew, those "people" flew into the sky._

 _There has been a lot of panic about who they were and what they were going to do. All fo them were barely past nineteen in appearance, had very fit bodies, unnaturally flawless skin safe for the random scaled regions on their bodies, claws and fangs and, of course, big bat-like wings on their backs. At first glance, they seemed like the monsters from either religious prophecies or someone's wet fantasy. Weird, right?_

 _And during the first weeks after their awakening, these demons were just flying around the country causing havoc and panic. Many people thought about how this was going to be the extinction of the whole humanity or the war for survival. But, very soon, the government noticed something interesting about these creatures._

 _They didn't understand what they were doing._

 _It took a lot of work of teaching one of them Japanese but they succeeded in it and soon understood what was really happening. These demons, according to the government, just didn't know where they were, what they did and etc. Basically, they were just lost and confused. While the majority of people called bullshit on this statement, the certain group of activists started their movement for protecting these creatures. Then the celebrities started supporting this by meeting or even dating some of these demons. And, yeah, figures..._

 _Today, having one of the demons live in your house because of the special exchange program is one big fat boost in your social upstanding. Some rich people ven hire those as their servants or aids because of the similar reasons._

 _But Sadatsuka Nao couldn't care less about all this stuff._

 _What she really cared about was to know..._

* * *

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Nao was glaring the young man, seemingly of her age. He had spiky, blood red hair and the golden yellow eyes with slightly slit pupils. His clothes consisted of simple black dress pants and white shirt. The unidentified guyjust blinked at her in confusion as he continued to lie on her bed. Nao's patience was running short and the metal bat in her hands was shaking in slight fury. Why was he here? Who was he, to begin with? And what the hell was wrong with that stupid goofy smile of his?

"My name is yukihira Soma." He smiled in this goofy manner once again, agitating her even more. She could see the scales around his eyes appear. All demons could hide their distinctive features like fangs, claws and wings. "And, how to put it... Well, I guess, you could say I am your Demon."

"... Did my parents hire you?" Nao asked in irritation. Her family was of high status and wealth and, naturally, her parents wanted their daughter to have one of the demons as her servant to make her popular at school. She sighed in frustration. Well, this wasn't the first time she did this, right? "Look, I am going to pay you three times as much as my parents promised you, okay? Just leave and-"

"Woah, wait right there, creepy little girl." Nao's eye twitched at the last part. Creepy little girl? Sure, she was creepy. But she wasn't little! She hated when someone called her that. Standing up from her bed, the young man smirked as his eyes burst into bright yellow flames, scaring the black haired girl. Snapping his fingers, Soma took one step back and the invisible force pulled Nao towards him until she was a few inches away from him. "Now... Are you going to listen?"

Having no choise, apparently, Nao nodded and stood in front of the young man.

"Where to start?" Soma sked himself as he fell back on the bed without caring for the glare of Nao. Still lying like this, he smirked and started the explanation. "The demons, as you call them now, are only the low-ranked henchmen. The shrine your eggheaded brainiacs opened was actually the grave for, let's say, "defective" ones. Demons with not enough skills to do what we are made for."

"We?" Nao asked in slight fear.

"True demons." Yukihira answered with the kind but intimidating smile. He now faced her with his eyes glowing in the bright light. As Nao looked into his eyes, she could see the flames of Hell burning them. "I am yukihira Soma... The Prince of Hell, the son of Asura. And I was sent here with the mission to take back our comrades and get rid of any evidence of our presence here."

"D-Did you come to kill me?" Nao didn't even want to ask why he would do this. She wanted to know if he was going to kill her or not.

"Actually, I kind of messed up with the adress." He answered sheepishly, making Nao sweatdrop. He wasn't serious, right? Nao just watched him scratch his head in slight embarassment as he went on speaking. "So I came here to get rid of the bunch of people who really started this whole "demons and humans" program but ended up here. I was going to murder all of the residents of this place-"

Nao innerly shrieked. Her parents weren't home today. But was he going to wait for them and kill them after he killed her?

"-but I kind of messep up." He chuckled in depressed and sheepish tone. Nao only frowned more. How many times did he mess up? Wait, shouldn't she be happy about it? "You see, turns out someone from your bloodline put you under protection centuries ago. This kind of protection is quite rare today. Lots of perks for the one to have it and almost none for the demon who tries to hurt this person."

"But why me?" Nao asked in surprise. She never heard of having the witch or priestess in their family. It would be really cool though. "And why are you telling me all of this?"

"One of the perks, i guess." Soma shrugged. "I just can't make myself not to tell you all of this. It's like the protection spell made me into the manual for you. Probably, so that I couldn't cheat my way out of this one. So, how about giving me my freedom?"

"And where did this one come from?" Nao glared at him. Was he really going to try and catch her by this stupid trick? He really was hopeless. "You know, for someone as powerful as Hell Prince, isn't the spell supposed to be an easy thing to break?"

"Don't look down on me." Soma retorted with a grin. "If I could, you would already be dead and gone. But I just can't do anything against you. Literally, if I know that my actions might even slightly harm you without your consent, I just can't do it. A bummer, right?"

"Not really." Nao answered. this guy was going to murder her family without a second thought? Why would she feel sorry for him? Suddenly, the cruel and tempting thought crawled into her mind. "Does this spell have something to do with your obedience?"

Judging from Soma's expression, it definitely did. But she wanted to hear it for herself.

"Yes... I cannot go against what you ask of me. Even if it means going against my own nature, I have to obey your every command." Yukihira muttered in grim tone. He has done it! Damn it, he really screwed up this time. Really major screwing up! What was she going to do with him? He heard that high school girls these days were pretty twisted. "You one evil witch...!"

"I have been called worse." Nao smirked. She wasn't a fan of the whole "demon" trend. But having the guy who called her little girl and wanted to kill her entire family as her servant? this one sounded like fun. Lots and lots of fun! "Now... What do I start with?"

"Becoming less of a creepy little girl?" Soma suggested with a smirk. He suddenly felt really uncomfortable from the girl's death glare.

"How about this?" She whipped out her phone and smirked. "You are the Prince of Hell, right? I wonder how your future people will react once they see your topless pictures on the Internet?"

"Don't you dare..."

"Oh, I will. I certainly will." Nao smirked at her pet demon. She was going to enjoy this one. Overjoyed, she failed to notice the sounds of someone coming to her room. The door started opening when Nao smiloed and commanded:

"Strip!"

"Nao-chan!" Her parents screamed in surprise as they saw her take pictures of the undressing young man of her age. Soma, seeing his chance, practically launched himself towards Nao's parents.

"Save me! this pervert assaulted me at school!" He puts hi actorship skills to the use. And he was damn good at it. "Please, she was going to do things much worse than making me strip!"

"Liar!" Nao galred at the bastard's smirking face. "this guy is the demon! Hell, he is the Prince of Hell!"

"See?" Yukihira pointed at her accusingly. "She's lost her mind! Little girl and overactive imagination!"

"Oh, now you have done it! You are going to get it!" Nao glared at him in fury.

"Bring it on, shortie!" Soma answered back.

As two teens started fighting, Nao's parents watched the whole thing with their jaws hitting the floor and eyes open wide.

* * *

 _My name is Sadatsuka Nao.  
_

 _I am the first year student in Tootsuki Academy. Under the strange set of circumstances, I have become the owner of the Prince of Hell and now have to put up with his antics and make sure he doesn't kill anyone._

 _And I guess, this sin't going to be the easy year for me, right?_

 _Well, let's see what will happen..._

* * *

 **And here it is, guys!  
**

 **One of the first drabbles! There will be lots o f other staff about one of my favourite crackships!**

 **If you have any suggestions for the future oneshots, drabbles, send me them via PM or the comments section!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Boy x Boy (?)

**Replies to reviews:**

 **IceColdSea:** I am really happy you liked the pairing. I really started shipping them thanks to their interaction during the Moon Banquet Festival. I also love your idea and you can bet you will see it in the future chapters.

 **Guest:** Thanks! I hope you'll like this one too.

 **Cat McHall:** Thank you! I hope I will perform accordingly!

 **Hikari no Suzaku:** Ha! I didn't think about it until you mentioned this hilarious masterpiece! But now that you did... I am thinking about Monmusu with Soma as the main protagonist and the girls of SnS being monstergirls... Damn it, you are giving me even more fanfic ideas! Thanks! I also love this crazy couple!

 **KaleDGhoul:** Thanks! There will definitely be more!

 **Author's Note:**

I hope the title of the chapter is not offensive.

Almost everything is Yukihira's POV.

* * *

 **Boy x Boy(?)  
**

* * *

 **Video #0: Introduction.**

 _Hello, is this thing working? Great, I would feel bad if I broke the camera before I actually recorded anything. I guess, I should erase this part later on..._

 _Anyway, my name is Yukihira Soma. After my old man had a talk with his old friend, he suddenly decided to make me transfer into the private_ _all-boys Tootsuki Academy for my second year of high school. I didn't even get to say anything. Well, I did. But the old man betted I wouldn't survive here on my own. But I didn't fall for such old trick.  
_

 _..._

 _Well, I fell for it when he double-betted I wouldn't do it but that's completely different!_

 _Anyway, I decided to make the video journal about my two years in here. Yeah, I know what you are thinking. Who cares? Well, I guess you could say I just want to have this for myself and maybe some of my friends. Oh, and rub it in my old man's face when I done with this school! I will be living in the dormitory here. It is really nice and I even got a roommate! Well, he is not here yet. I think I was told he will come tomorrow or the day after that. But I hope we'll get along!_

 _Well, until next time! See ya!_

* * *

 **Video #1: Hello, roomie!**

* * *

 _So my roommate is about to come here in a few minutes. And i just thought... What bonds guys better than a small prank?_

* * *

I am pretty sure that this is how it works. Well, it is the second best thing after getting people to eat my experiments. But hey, I am sure we'll have lots of chances to do this.

"Ehm hello?" I hear him say after a few knocks on the door. "Is anyone here?"

"Coming! Oh this is gonna be good!" I add the last part in whisper and quickly put on the mask. All the while recording it on my camera. I place it on the table to make sure that everything is captured on it. I unlock the door and let the new guy open it for himself. Before he can even say anything, I jump right from behind the door at him, preparing myself for a good laugh. "I will eat your flesh!"

Yeah, a sweet laugh of a pra-Ghaaa!

"Die! Die! Die!"

Not the reactionI expected! Completely different from what I expected, actually!

Those were my thoughts as the guy kept punching and kicking me with militaristic precision and enough force to take out the bul-Ouch! Did he just kick me in the balls?!

"Wait, wait!" I groan out as I lie on the floor. Now I manage to get a better look at the guy who almost obliterated my manhood. Despite his strength, he was shorter and looked much thinner than me. His hair was jet black in color and quite unkept. His bangs covered the left side of his face and left only one blood red eye visible to me. "Kami... You don't hold any punches, do you?"

"I-It-It's your fault!" He yelled at me. Wow, his voice sounded really high when he yelled. It sounded almost girlishm actually. Before I could think about it more, I got slapped across my face.

"What the fu-!"

"Watch your language!" Another slap. I felt my eye twitch.

"Stop slapping me, you!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"Like hell I will, midget!"

The silence was so strong you could hear the fly get the hell out of here. Because even a fly knew that the whole place was going down in 3... 2... 1...

"Nobody calls me a midget, you firecrotch!" The guy roared and started chasing me all around the room. "I am going to cut off your legs and make you shorter than me! Hahahaha!"

"That will kill me for sure, you psycho!" I yell and dodge him again before running to my room. "And who the hell are you calling a forecrotch, you gnome?"

"Oh, that's it. That's it. I will kill you, redheaded bastard!"

* * *

 _... Eventually, I learnt that my roommate's name is Sadatsuka Mao, the first year student here.  
_

* * *

 **Video #5: Trouble.**

* * *

 _A few days ago, I discovered something really creepy in my laundry bucket..._

* * *

"Mao, can I talk to you?" I looked at the guy with no jest or light-heartedness in my voice. He knew something was up when I used his first name.

"Sure." He says with his indifferent tone.

"So a few days ago, I was on the laundry duty." I say and wtach his reaction. He tries not to show that he is worried. "And I found something really peculiar."

I saw it! Damn it, I saw him get pale for a second! Look, I am not a snitch or anyt5hing but when I know someone did something wrong, I am not afraid to talk about it.

"Wh-What did you find?" He asked in shaking voice. Damn, I really hate putting the guy through it. But I need to stop him before he ruins his own life. I reach into my pocket and pull out the plastic bag with the hard evidence. Instantly, his face gets all red from shame. "Wh-WH-WHY is this in your pocket, you pervert?!"

Me? I look incredulously at the guy as the red in his face just keeps in deepening, almost matching his red eyes. I pick up the bag with the black G-string panties and hold it right in front of his face.

"Don't try to lie your way out of this, Mao." I have never busted any perverts but I knew I still could save him from becoming a criminal. "I know that you are a high schooler but stealing some girl's underwear is just a crime!"

"I didn't steal them, you freaking leacher!" He growled in low voice, glaring at the panties I was holding in my hand. I could see he wanted them back as if they were his own. "J-Just give them back, please?"

"No, I won't. We will find the girl you took them from and return them to her. And then you'' apologize to her." I knew I had to be strict here.

"I didn't steal them dammit! They are-" He covered his mouth as if he were about to spill some major secret. I looked at the underwear in slight confusion and then I understood what really was going on here. I sighed in slight embarassment.

"Oh, so that's what it is, huh." I chuckle and look at Mao. I saw the major panic in Mao's eyes and smiled. I felt kind of sorry for the whole thing now. "Don't worry, Mao. I understand what all of this is about."

"Y-You do?" He asked in confusion and fear. "W-Wait, how did you-"

"Even though it is my first year here, I knew a lot of guys in my old school who did the same kind of stuff."

"Wait, they did?" He looked at me in shock. "So... All of your friends back in old school..."

"Lots of them were from different parts of Japan and often had some kind of girlfriends. Some of them did keep articles of clothing and-" I stopped and looked at Mao. "It's fine if you miss your girlfriend back home or something."

The fear and panic were gone but Mao's face became completely blank.

"... What?" I ask with the goofy smile and watch Mao take the plastic bag with panties and head to his room.

"Nothing." He mumbles. "I am just really glad I have such a dense guy for a roommate."

* * *

 _So, thankfully, my roommmate is not a pervert or a criminal. And he even complimented me today! Well, I am not sure what being dense has to do with being a good roommate but hey! Compliment is still a compliment!_

* * *

 **Video #13: A Contest.  
**

* * *

 _You know, some guys here come up with some really twisted stuff from time to time. As one of my fellow second-years explained to me, once a semester, in the dorm there is this small contest among guys. The contests vary from time to time but this time it was going to be... Wait for it... Crossdress Contest! Yup, you heard me right. A bunch of guys from age fifteen to eighteen are going to gather and see who makes the most beatiful girl. And I bet it wouldn't be as competitive if it were not for...  
_

* * *

"Pffft!" was the only reaction I had when I looked at the sum of prize money. I still was looking at the message I got from Isshiki-san. It was just too unreal! _  
_Five. Hundred. Bucks! "Are they for real?!"

"Apparently, they are." Mao sat next to me with his own bento and nonchalantly started eating. I kept looking at him until he explained what he meant. "If you didn't notice, almost everyone on our floor has been busy working on his appearance this last week. Remember Takumi-kun from room 313? He asked you what you thought about his dressshirt and if you thought it looked moe?"

"Yeah, but it kind of happened before the contest." I shrugged, not noticing how shocked Mao looked. "Anyway, are you participating?"

"Why would I?" The response sounded quite sharp. Not enough to be rude but much sharper than his usual tone. "I mean, it is kind of embarassing and stuff. You know, dress up as a girl. Act like a girl and stuff like that."

"What are you hiding, Sadatsuka-kun?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"W-Why do you think I am hiding anything and stuff? Are you feeling sick or stuff like that?"

"Well," I looked at him closer. "You have this habit of using "stuff" word in every sentence whenever you are lying or hiding anything."

"That's not true. You are being paranoid and stuff!" He quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

"Oh my God..." I said slowly realizing what he was hiding. "You **are** participating! Ha, that's gold! I am looking forward to that!"

"Like hell I am, you asshat!" He growled out. But I just kept on laughing. "Eat shit, you idiot!"

"Ouch." I felt him hit me with his chopsticks. The strong odor hit my nose much harder, though. "Kami-sama, what the hell do you eat? It smells like someone died in your food!"

"Shut it!" Another clap across the cheek. Seriously, what the hell is with him slapping me? "Your food smells **and** tastes horrible1 Seriously, the last time I ate one of your 'masterpieces', I couldn't sleep with my eyes closed for some reason!"

"Hmm... What an interesting side effect." I muttered, ignoring the tick marks popping all over Mao's face. I reached into my bento box and pulled out a calamari tentacle caoted in the special sauce of mine. "Wanna test this one out?"

"You eat it, psycho!"

"Damn it! It sucks! Stop it! Haha!"

* * *

A few days later, here I was...

Standing in one of the empty classrooms our snepais got for this small contest... With my camera ready to capture every single moment of the show.

The first one to enter was Takumi Aldini. He was no doubt popular among girls, judging by frequent messages he got from different classmates he left behind. But once he entered... Well, one could say it was hard to tell he is a boy. He shaved his legs and wore a bright yellow summer dress. His hair were now slightly curlier in some places and he even got a makeup! Well, I guess I was right when I betted on him winning the whole shenanigan.

Then there was Kurokiba, who, according to him, was betted into doing this. Should I say that the whole room fell silent for the fear of their lives? Seriously, he took one step inside the room and almost smashed my camera into pieces.

After that, there were some more or less good and completely horrible attempts of guys. The last one almost sent everyone into complete shock because of how terrible it was. One thing for sure, Mimasaka Subaru should have never tried to pull off the bikini... Never!

Anyway, now was the turn for the last one. Mao Sadatsuka was about to-

"Oh God..." The guy near me whispered and I could see sparks flying around him. What the-

"Hello?" Everyone turned to the voice and saw a beatiful young woman. She wore a standard uniform of some school. Her jet black hair were short but shone like they were enchanted. And her ruby red eyes- Wait a minute! "Am I late for the contest?"

And even as the whole place went back into motion, I couldn't help but stay frozen.

Even as the they started different challenges, most of which were aced by either Mao or Takumi, I stood frozen.

Even as they started giving out the small prizes to the second and third places, I didn't move.

Even as he came forward to me and offered to treat me to something delicious, I didn't say a word.

One thought was running through my mind as I realized what the hell just happened. And that thought was...

* * *

 ** _Oh shit..._**

 _I fell for my roommate._

* * *

 **So, guys? What do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it?**

 **Should I write more?**

 **Should I not even think about it?**

 **Do you have any more ideas for this couple oneshots?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
